marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men: First Class
X-Men: First Class is a movie now filming, which will tell the story of Xavier's first class of Mutants. Lauren Shuler Donner, producer of the first 3 X-Men movies as well as X-Men Origins: Wolverine, says In a later interview she notes that she enjoys producing movies about kids and that it provides a lighter touch to the franchise.Magneto prequel still possible, depending on Wolverine, Ian Spelling, scifi wire, 4-22-09 Synopsis X-Men: First Class charts the epic beginning of the X-Men saga, and reveals a secret history of famous global events. Before mutants had revealed themselves to the world, and before Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr took the names Professor X and Magneto, they were two young men discovering their powers for the first time. Not archenemies, they were instead at first the closest of friends, working together with other Mutants (some familiar, some new), to stop Armageddon. In the process, a grave rift between them opened, which began the eternal war between Magneto's Brotherhood and Professor X's X-Men. Crew The first draft of the screenplay is being written by Josh Schwartz, who was also asked to direct the movie but refused. Schwartz' writing credits include Gossip Girl and The O.C..Fox Moving Forward With Gossip Girl Young X-Men Spin-Off Alex Billington, firstshowing.net, 11-18-2008 X-Men and X2: X-Men United Director Bryan Singer was signed to direct "X-Men: First Class" in December 2009,http://www.variety.com/article/VR1118012931.html?categoryid=13&cs=1&ref=vertfilm But he'll produced the movie due of having to direct "Jack The Giant Killer" http://www.deadline.com/2010/03/singer-to-producex-men-first-class/ Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X http://www.comicbookmovie.com/x-men_movies/news/?a=18549 *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto http://hollywoodinsider.ew.com/2010/06/17/x-men-first-class/ *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw/The Black King KEVIN BACON Playing SEBASTIAN SHAW in X-MEN: FIRST CLASS *January Jones as Emma Frost/White Queen http://www.firstshowing.net/2010/08/17/january-jones-is-now-officially-cast-as-emma-frost-in-x-men/ *Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Caleb Landry Jones as Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Edi Gathegi as Armando Muñoz/Darwin *Jason Flemyng as Azazel *Oliver Platt as "The Man in Black" Oliver Platt Joins 'X-Men: First Class' *Zoë Kravitz as Angel Salvadore *Álex González as Janos Quested/Riptide *Morgan Lily as young Raven Darkholme *Bill Milner as young Eric Lehnsherr *Laurence Belcher as young Charles Xavier *Ray Wise as the Secretary of State of the United States *Andy Callaghan as a member of the Hellfire Club *Tony Rich as Thomas Production The film was shot in Jekyll Island, Georgia, The UK and Russia. Trivia *Josh Schwartz wrote an early version of the screenplay, but once Bryan Singer became attached, Schwartz's script was ditched as Singer wanted to take the story in a different direction. Jamie Moss was subsequently hired to write a new draft. *Bryan Singer was offered the director's chair but had to turn it down due to his commitment to Jack the Giant Killer (2011). Singer stayed on the project as a producer however. *In April 2006 Zak Penn was hired to write and direct this film; he was going to make a prequel about Magneto, in a vein similar to X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). However, the filmmakers decided to shift the focus from the early years of one mutant to those of the X-Men. Penn found this approach more interesting than what he'd come up with and so stepped down with his blessing. *Matthew Vaughn was originally hired to direct X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), but left citing pressure from the studio to finish the film within a short time. *Amber Heard was rumored to play Mystique before Jennifer Lawrence was cast. *Taylor Lautner was considered to play Hank McCoy (aka Beast) but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. Broadway actor Benjamin Walker was previously cast as Beast, however he dropped out of the role to star in the Broadway musical Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson. Nicholas Hoult was later cast. *Rosamund Pike was rumored to play both Moira McTaggert and Emma Frost. Rose Byrne was later cast as Moira and January Jones as Emma Frost. Alice Eve was cast as Emma Frost, but a deal couldn't be reached and Sarah Harding was called back three times for the role of Emma Frost but the part went to January Jones. *The film is based on the "X-Men" comics 'Uncanny X-Men' (1963) and 'X-Men: First Class' (2006). *The uniforms the X-Men wear are colored blue and yellow, in homage to the original blue/yellow suits the X-Men wore in the comics from1963 (their debut) to 2001 (when X-Men (2000) inspired a change to black leather). *Director Matthew Vaughn cited the first two X-Films, Star Trek (2009) and the 1960s Bond films as major influences on this film. *Filming was originally to take place on Tybee Island, but a producer browsing on the online map program Google Earth found Jekyll Island to be a more suitable location. *Sirs Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen were considered to appear in the film as the elder Professor X and Magneto, but the idea was rejected as the filmmakers wanted to start a new X-Men trilogy, without any connection to the previous films. *Both Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy appeared in "Band of Brothers" (2001) at the start of their careers. This marks their first appearance together since then. *Tahyna Tozzi was considered to reprise her role as Emma Frost from X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). *A telepathic battle between Professor X and Emma Frost was going to be in the film, but upon the release of Inception (2010) the concept was scrapped. *This is the first X-Film without Wolverine or Cyclops. *Michael Fassbender, who plays the Jewish character Magneto in this film, had earlier played an Allied Forces soldier in Inglourious Basterds (2009). Paradoxically and ironically, Sir Ian McKellen, who also played Magneto, had earlier played a Nazi in Apt Pupil (1998) (thus going the other way from Fassbender). *The Hellfire Club's leader, En Sabah Nur (more famously known as the Apocalypse), was influenced by Batman Begins (2005)'s Henri Ducard and the Mandarin in the Iron Man films. *The Man in Black (Oliver Platt) is a government agent, a reference to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency that has appeared in recent Marvel films. His title is also a tribute to the Men in Black, who supervise/are connected with paranormal activity on earth (adapted as a comic by Lowell Cunningham, made into a film by Barry Sonnenfeld). *In the comics Alex Summers (Havok) was the brother of Scott Summers (Cyclops). In this film, Alex is Scott's father. Gallery 25055.jpg|official title treatment for the upcoming film X-Men-First-Class-Teaser-Poster.jpg|Teaser poster. First Class logo.jpg|The full logo. First Class poster.jpg|Poster. Xavier Poster.jpg|Charles Xavier poster Lehnsherr Poster.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr poster Xmenfirstclassphoto.jpg|The heroes and villains of X-Men: First Class First Class group.jpg|Group shot Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost.jpg|Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost Charles and Eric.jpg|Charles Xavier and Eric Lehnsherr Magneto65.jpg|Magneto Magneto Fassbender.jpg|Magneto Xavier1.jpg|Charles Xavier Frost and Shaw.jpg|Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw X-men-poster-ugh-2.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Charles Xavier and Professor X's silouette X-men-poster-ugh.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Erik Lensherr and Magneto's silouette Videos thumb|left|300px|X-Men First Class Official Trailerthumb|right|300px|X-Men First Class Russian Language International References External links *Official website *imdb Category:X-Men Category:Upcoming Films Category:Earth-10005